Darkness of the Heart
by Alonea Metallium
Summary: Inu Yasha suddenly dies and Kagome is going to leave the past forever but Kami is dissapointed and sends him back to the world. Rated PG13 for Inu-chans vocabulary. Please R & R!!!!!!
1. The Beginning

Darkness of the Heart by Alonea Onihito  
  
DC: I don't own Inu Yasha. Ok? Now to well!!  
  
I would never have thought my life would come to an end over such a stupid reason. She appeared today so life was miserable and confusing as usual. I don't think I will ever decide between the two of them. I love them both so damn much that I just can't seem to make much sense. Well when she appears we fight. We all fight. They both have the same soul but different personalities. Therefore, I ended up pissing them both off and getting sat for insolence. A demon appeared that day too. Wasn't anything unusual until something strange came over me. I was tired, tired of fighting for my life. I defeated the monster after a few times being dragged under the deep waters of the lake. Then that look. Of concern, understanding, hatred, sadness, and love. I had caused her so much pain in this life. She is in a world that she doesn't belong in and I just force her to come back time again for my selfish reasons. That moment was all it took me to drift away to the darkness. The darkness consists of two choices. You can have dreams of things that will never happen and be happy in your own fantasy or you can drift away like a deep sleep to never wake up. I drifted to the bottom of that dark lake and joined the darkness as the last speck of light left my vision. I would never again wake up to reality. Just my fantasies of happiness...  
  
I had no idea that this day would turn out so badly. So horribly wrong. My soul sharing priestess came today. As usual, she means trouble, and as usual, it is mostly for me. He seems to forget me every time she is here. I am lost and forgotten and never to be heard or seen. When she comes, we usually fight two seconds after she leaves. I do not hate her though. I envy that she has such a hold on the one that I love. Nevertheless, do I really love this half demon bastard? He is obnoxious, rude, foul mouthed, cocky, but also loving and protects over me continually. I sat him after he went on about some bullshit thing about how he can't forget her and some other stuff. I just would not listen. He was basically talking outta his ass and well, I didn't want to hear it. I stormed off and sat by that lonely lake. It was murky and seemed to have an evil presence to it. But of course there just had to be a demon in it and it just had to attack me for the jewel shards. I screamed and my knight in dull armor came and saved me, but then I looked at him and he looked back. He had a shocked look on his face and he fell. The demon was dead, but he fell. He just sank without struggle. Just drifted away. I waited one minute, two minutes. Then I dived. The water was hard to swim through so I discarded my skirt in hopes of going faster. Deeper I went till my shirt was useless too. In all but my undergarments, I swam till I felt his body. He wasn't moving. I grabbed it and pulled. Gasping for air, I jumped with his body in tow, pushing off the bottom for support as I went to the savoring air. I breathed new breaths and pulled him to the land. Not breathing. Damn. I did what I learned in a small class I took on CPR and other medical remedies. I tried so hard to get him to live. I screamed his name, told him how much I loved him, and how I didn't want him to leave me. He didn't stir. Not one inkling of him trying to live. Probably didn't even hear me. My love was gone forever. Drowned. Dead.  
  
I had dreams of both of them. Living separate lives that never intertwined. Soon though, I just combined them to be a new being. A new someone to love. She did not have a name. Just an appearance and personality. I was happy with that. It seemed years of my life that I could never have. It was perfect. One day though things were very different. Well, what I would call a day at least. I had no control. My dreams became twisted. The darkness was fading and coming back. Then all there was is fire. So much, fire. I felt it. It burned and licked my face and body. I was in hell.  
  
I went to the funeral. My clothes were never found so I was wearing what the old woman gave me, red and white. The flames were slowly burning what was once never mine. I cried and we all left. No one was willing to leave me alone. They were afraid that I would do something. Something irrational. We all left him there to burn till dust. To burn and never come back. I went to sleep on my mat and tried. I tried so hard but all I could do is cry. I made up my mind immediately to leave this time and never come back. I will live my life like a normal teenager in my world and never remember this nightmare. The Jewel will be hidden and protected by someone else besides me. I never want to see it again. I will fill the well myself if I have to with cement. I will try to be...to be happy.  
  
My body was burning. I got up and I put myself out. My legs were burned and my hair short. My upper body was unharmed though. My fire rat armor had protected me. My eyes and nose burned with smoke. After blinking many tears away, I saw with blurry vision a teardrop falling from the sky. The light shinning from it was bright, almost blinding. The drop fell and hit the ground and a woman appeared. She had no name because I never gave her one. She was my creation. She spoke to me in a stern tone, chastising my reasons. Saying how inane my fantasies was, but she showed me truth. Sending me visions of...of...Kagome. She was so sad. So hurt. Did I really make things worse by trying to help her forget me? My nameless creation then said that she loved me and the other one had a predestined fate but not with me. She said that she loved me with all of her heart and if I didn't hurry she would disappear and my resurrection would of been a waste of power and time. I was alive? She said resurrection and I was feeling so much pain, physical pain. My body burned from the fires that were supposed to erase my existence. I was alive. With another stern look and a signal to get my ass moving, I sniffed the air for her scent. It was in my forest. I flew through the trees following her and soon figured where she was going. She was going toward the Bone Eaters Well to probably never come back. I also figured she would also block the well somehow. Life tended to be cruel like that. I kept on going as fast as I could. I saw her though the trees. I smelled the salt water of her tears as she jumped. I jumped and caught her in mid air inside of the well and shot back into the air. We rolled on the ground and there was an eerie silence as she carefully pulled herself up so she could look at the person who dared to stop her or the demon who would give her solstice with death. She just stared and after many moments of silence she said my name slowly and fainted.  
  
-----------------------  
  
I did not know what to think that night. I barely had any cloth left after that fire. She had that glass reflector thingy in her bag somewhere so I found it and looked at myself. No wonder she took so damn long to say anything. I look like some weird black demon from hell. Well I carried it with me to the lake and took what she called a 'bath' so I would at least look better. I just hoped he didn't wake up while I was in there...at least it was dark. I then stashed her by the tree that I was once pinned to hoping nothing got to her. If anyone saw me right now it would be a dog demon in a loincloth flying around the sky across the moon with fucked up looking hair. I was very disappointed when I saw it in that reflector. I sneaked into a hut and stole some unlucky persons Kimono. It was white pants with a navy top. I changed and went back to Kagome. She was still out and looked unharmed. That must be a first time that something didn't try to kill her. For once in my life, kami was with me. I looked through her bag and saw what she said once was called 'scissors'. They were used to trim cloth, paper, or even hair. I got her reflector thing, which I finally remember being called a mirror. I set it against the tree and carefully fixed my hair. It was now short and stuck out every which way in a somewhat stylish manner. My bangs were still intact. I looked completely different though. It was a little bit of a shock, but it would have to do. I stared into the moonlight as I sat by her watching her breathing till morning.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
My name is Kagome Higirashi. One day my life stopped when my love, Inu Yasha died. I didn't really know what was happening to me or him but he died and I felt like I had died with him. I was ready to turn my back on the fact that this past world never existed to me and it never would. I was ready to live my life like I should, but then something grabbed me and took me away from that fact. I looked up and I thought it was some demon that was going to kill me, but it didn't move. This demon just stared at me, and I realized that through all the soot, and mess of burned hair it was Inu Yasha. I then fainted because my life had once again turned upside down. Actually, I guess it would be turned right side up now since it was already down, but its still way too confusing. When I woke up it was morning and there he was in a new outfit and styling a new haircut. I wanted to laugh at him, but he was really alive and he was there. He was just there, staring off into space being alive again. I wanted to scream and wake up from this probable dream, but it was really true. I knew nothing else to do than just hold onto him and never let go. I did exactly that and well I guess you could say it was a slightly comical scene. I leaned over and hugged him around the middle and he, well, got extremely startled and jumped 10 feet into the air taking me with him. Screaming and falling we landed in a little huddle, but I never let go. Now in the position I wanted to be in I hugged him and I sobbed. I was so happy to see him, but yet, I was angry that he had ever dared to leave me. I couldn't say anything at the time because I had too much emotion for words. Inu Yasha soon broke the silence though, with a speech handy and he recited it to me. "Kagome..", I stopped crying for a moment to listen, " I'm sorry...I didn't know...please forgive me for the tears I caused you. I know now how much you love me and how selfish I was to leave you. I am here now and I wont leave you again. I realize that my existence isn't the problem. Its just me being me. I will try harder and I know its all my fault so don't blame yourself. Its just...I...I...love you." Stopping here in his words, I tried to make sense of his rambling words. Did he actually give an apology? Did he really say he loved me? Did he say he would never leave me?  
  
Kagome stared into his eyes questioningly and he said one more thing, " I promise". As a single tear wept down her face, he stopped it with his claw and look pleadingly into her eyes. She then said, " I...forgive you", and she kissed him in a slow gentle kiss. He kissed her back and replied with a thank you. She stopped momentarily and asked him this:  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
She slowly said," Would you like to come home with me and stay there for a while?"  
  
Slightly shocked he replied in also a slow manner, "Really? Could I?"  
  
"Yes Inu Yasha. I want you to come home to my world and stay with me."  
  
"I will"  
  
With this said he kissed her one more time and they both with smiles on their faces jumped into the well.  
  
---------------------------  
  
How's that Editor Whitney? Hope you people like it!!! R & R!!! Next Chapter...." The Half Demon With Short Hair" 


	2. The Half Demon Woth Short Hair

Alonea Metallium here! Well I got to editing my second chapter with a little help from my friends and I gotta say thanks to Whitney (HAPPY BIRTHDAY) and Amanda (HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!). I really couldn't have done without the support of you guys along with everyone else.  
  
Now for the Disclaimer... I DON'T OWN INU YASHA OR BOOGIEPOP PHANTOM OR ANYTING ELSE! SO, BUGGER OFF!  
  
THE HALF DEMON WITH SHORT HAIR  
  
Night 1  
  
We were still smiling when we came out of the well. I didn't really get the whole 20th century culture shock when I first came here so things were mostly still new to me. I followed Kagome to her house and we quietly ventured up to her room. She said it was late and everyone was asleep and she didn't want to wake them. She stopped for a moment to think about something and gave me a very strange look. She was obviously embarrassed about something and she was having trouble getting it out. Finally, she told me to follow her into another room, which was small, white, and had many strange objects. First, she showed me this large white tub with a silver circle in the bottom that had chain coming from it with a silver looking cork. There were also two silverish dials that she said turned on the water that came out of another silver tube inside the tub. She then went on about how to instantly change the temperature of the water with the dials and the purpose for the thing in the bottom and something about something for hair. I did not really get it so much at first, but I understood that it was for bathing. The next thing was this small white bowl on top of a stand that had similar dials and such that were on the tub. She said you use this to wash your hands and face and you use the liquid stuff that came out of the bottle and she showed a rather strange demonstration of how to use that. She put the light pink liquid stuff on her hands, turned on the water, and wet her hands. She then moved her hands together and the liquid went to a white lather. After that she rinsed her hands and turned off the instant water. Then she used some fluffy like material to dry them. She got that look again as she got to the white oval pot. Her face turned red and she said that is where you do your business. She then continued, still mortified, that I should aim for the bowl if I got to go pee and If I have to do the latter, I just sit on the pot and go and use the white stuff to wipe with. After I'm done I am supposed pull down the silver thing on the side and the stuff will go down and disappear. With a slightly relieved face she said a side note of not to use too much toilet paper or it will overflow and to wash your hands afterwards too. I made myself remember this because it seemed important. She also 'flushed the toilet' to show me so next time I would not think it was a demon or something. She probably guessed my next reaction when she did this. I jumped and almost went into attack mode when the toilet flushed. She told me to calm down and not worry about the sound it makes. I was still a little uneasy about it and tried to get as far away from it as I could. With the tour of the bathroom finished, she said I could sleep on the 'couch' downstairs. She then proceeded to a very small room where blankets and big soft like things were stored and took some out. She went downstairs, showed me the 'couch', and said that it was late and that she was going to bed. I looked at the couch and sat on it. It was kind of springy...but very comfortable, a little too comfortable. I tried to sleep on it that night but eventually ended up sleeping on the floor which was still more comfortable than the normal ground I was used to sleeping on. There was this weird fuzzy stuff on it too. Actually, the fuzzy stuff was on the floor in a lot of the house. This world is so strange to me, but I would have to get used to it. If I was going to be with Kagome I would have to.  
  
Morning 1- After Night 1  
  
I plopped myself down on the couch next to Inu Yasha as he stared at the television in awe. He was watching an Anime called Boogiepop Phantom. He seemed so interested in it. It was a really weird show. Like X- Files with no humor. You just go "OH MY GODS" a lot. Somehow, it is really good though. Inu Yasha had been here only one night and he seemed to fit right in with my family after only an hour. My Mom found him sleeping on the floor in front of the couch and screamed. He did his best to calm her down until her senses caught up with her. When she saw who it was she again went to touching his ears. When I got downstairs Inu Yasha looked like he was about to murder her and I had to get her away from him before he lost it. The rest of my family showed up and I told then that he would be staying here for a while. They were a little wary at first, but they now didn't mind him being here. Later today, I would get him some clothes. It would be strange taking him in public but I had a plan to A. Convince him to get some, B. get him in public without him being noticed as not normal, and C. Getting him to pick out something that everyone will agree on. I would like to take him with just me but I know life would not go that way and Mom would come. I decided to pop the question after Boogiepop was over so I could have his full attention.  
  
15 Mins. Later...  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!", said Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome then replied in a stern voice that meant do as I say or the word sit will be said soon, " Inu Yasha. You MUST get clothes for MY WORLD. People don't wear kimono's anymore."  
  
"And? Its not like I will be going outside anywhere", retorted Inu Yasha. "Yes you will, and before you ask why its so you can be exposed and it just so happens in two weeks when you turn human there is going to be an end of school party and I am taking you to it. I might as well get you used to this world now rather than later."  
  
"......."  
  
"Inu Yasha?", Kagome said in a rather commanding tone.  
  
Inu Yasha replied in a defeated tone, "Fine...If I have to I will. It sounds kinda like fun anyways."  
  
Now happy," REALLY!!!? Thank you!!!"  
  
Kagome now huggles Inu Yasha for letting her win and because this was going to be a very exciting 2 weeks...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
As I thought Mom said she was coming along no matter how much I begged. It might even be better this way. With Mom along Inu Yasha would HAVE to be nice since Mom is the boss of all things related to me and well, he would be wise to be on his best behavior. It would also be nice to see if Inu Yasha had a best behavior and if he didn't, how fast he could make one. To hide his demon parts we decided a bandanna would be best and it would look better than a hat. We gave him a pair of jeans my dad had once worn before he died and a large black T- Shirt that my mom got as a souvenir at a concert once upon a time. My Mom also found some dark sunglasses that just happened to fit him and fortunately, he did not hate them as much as some of the other things he had to wear. The claws however, were a whole different argument. I told him I was going to clip them but when I started to it was in his words "Painful" and would not let me finish without a fight. So I said sit and he called me a bitch and I continued to clip his nails with much persistence from Mr. PMS. After a very long hour I got them clipped and I painted them black so it would hopefully look more normal. The smell of the nail polish was of course sensitive to his nose and he hated that too, until they dried of course, then he proclaimed them cool. After a prolonged session of hard work we were off to the mall and as they say, "Let the horrors begin".  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inu Yasha's point of view on this mornings happenings...  
  
Television 'rocks' (well it what Kagome was saying) and Kagome is out of her mind. This morning was horrible! First, she gave me these clothes that were 'OK' I guess but the thing she put on my head was torture. It squished my ears down and they kept tingling. They eventually stopped, but they felt numb. That wasn't even the worst of it! Then she took this silver 'thing', she stuck my nail in the gap, and she pressed down. There was a snap and my nail was shorter! It was very painful and I did not enjoy it. I tried to tell her to stop but she sat me instead and she kept on. This went one for quite a while until we were down. She also took this long oval thing and went quickly across them, which also hurt, and then she used this bad smelling black ink and carefully put it on my nails. I thought I was going to pass out from the fumes! I must admit they look cool though. Thank the gods they don't smell anymore! I also like the black things she put on my face. They were strange to wear but I got used to those. Kagome's mother went with us to go 'shopping' at the 'mall'. I had a feeling this would be very different than being with just Kagome and something told me I better get my act together or things would not be so good at the Higurashi residence. ----------------  
  
So how was that people???? Please R & R!!!! I could really use your input! 


	3. Twitch Master and Pizza

Discliamer: If I owned anything would it be on this site in actual text? I didn't think so...  
  
The Author, Alonea Onihito Metallium  
  
As the Inu Yasha shopping crew piled into the silver, Higurashi minivan that cruised, with the windows down, to their destination, Tokyo Mall. Inu Yasha was terrified of the "mechanical dragon" and sat very uptight during the ride. He however did enjoy the wind in his hair. For him it was an interesting ride. He stared out the window and stared at other vehicles, plant life, people walking, talking, moving, living. Just being alive in this world of technology. Inu Yasha sat in amazement as Mrs. Higurashi closed in on the mall and found a parking place. When the minivan stopped Inu Yasha was still staring and had to be shaken out of his stupor. Inu Yasha tripped out of the minivan as the ladies got out safely and laughed at his expense and he responded with a scowl. At this remark, they only laughed harder. "Ya know that really isnt funny..." Kagome smiled happily and replied "Inu Yasha! Were not trying to be mean. It's just kinda...funny..." "Feh" Kagome's mother then glared at Inu Yasha, but secretly thought it was really kawaii when he got angry. Inu Yasha then chose to get over it and follow close behind into the humongous building that lay before him. It was crawling with people.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The Lecher searched the forest one more time in case Kagome was still here. Finding nothing, he solemnly went to the grave of Inu Yasha. Strangely, there were not many ashes and no bones. This was very peculiar. Even demons leave bones behind. Something wasn't right...Miroku looked over the grave more closely to see if anyone had come along and taken anything. The markings looked like a body had gotten up and left. That was impossible of course, and Miroku assumed that because of the traumatic way he died his body has completely burned and the wind had blown the ashes away. The monk went back to the village and told the others that Kagome was nowhere to be found and about the peculiar ashes. Kouga was upset and knew he was probably never going to see her again. They were all somber. Kagome was the one who kept everything together and things seemed strange without her. They couldn't go through the well unless...jewel shards. Kouga had three and there was more to be found. They could see her again! Miroku then thought it might not be such a good idea to see her now. She needed to heal with people in her world and it would be best to leave her be for a while. The broken crew sat in silence and looked at each other with sad eyes. Would the really ever be able to see Kagome without hurting her? Could they even get to her world with the jewel shards?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They ended up buying the following: 2 bandannas, one black, one dark blue 2 white sleeveless shirts, plain 2 black t-shirts, one saying "If you stare long enough I might do a trick", one with a weird dude on it that was cheap. 1 pair of cargo shorts 2 pair of jeans, 2 for one sale 1 pair of blue flip flops, non girly 6 pairs of boxers, Fruit of the Loom (tm) 1 pair of Pajama pants, plaid 1 pair of cool but non-expensive sunglasses 1 toothbrush 1 brush and comb  
  
Inu Yasha was more or less happy and there wasn't too much arguing. Though getting Kagome's mom to bend to the non-prep style was a little bit difficult. By the end of the day, Inu Yasha knew the name of every store and what was in them. He also learned to style of today's hip Japanese people and was ready to take Japan by storm. Kagome seeing the tired and probably starved Inu Yasha decided to take pity and asked her mom if a fast food place would be good. Her mom seeing the starved teenagers sighed and took them to the wonders of Pizza Hut. It was located in the mall so they packed the merchandise in the van and went to the haven of real food. Inu Yasha immediately loved the place as soon as they entered the door. His nose went strait to heaven and his stomach was getting quite needy off the wonderful smell of pizza.  
  
"Kagome. This smells really good. What is it?"  
  
"Its called "Pizza". It's from America. Well... It did originate in Italy but it's evolved quite a bit and it's basically American."  
  
Inu Yasha is lost already in this history lesson and nodded dumbly, "Oh..."  
  
They waited in line to order their meal and Inu Yasha nervously looked around. He didn't feel comfortable being around so many people. It wasn't his thing. They eventually worked their ways up to the table and Kagome ordered 2 large Pepperoni Pizza's with extra cheese. She also ordered cokes and cheese breadsticks as an appetizer for the wait. They gathered the many cheese breadsticks and found a table in the already crowded restaurant. Inu Yasha slipped in one booth where as Kagome's mom sat across from them. The person at the table had given then a strange square thing with 4 crystals on the sides. Inu Yasha didn't have a clue what it was so he asked Kagome and she told him it was a box thing that shook when someone pressed a button and the crystals would light up. She also said it was used to tell them when their food was ready. No one really knew what to talk about so they sat in silence, watched the people, and eavesdropped. They waited for about 45 mins. until the "box" shook and Kagome went to retrieve the pizza. Inu Yasha stayed put for a little conversation with Kagome's mom. Actually, Mom was the one who wanted the conversation. Inu Yasha was just a little bit nervous about what this whole thing was about and wanted Kagome to get back as fast as possible.  
  
"So, Inu Yasha, exactly why would you be staying here for as long as you are? Did something happen in the Feudal Era that I don't know about?" asked Mom with a strange smile on her face.  
  
"Well...ummm...yeah...something did happen..."Inu Yasha replied uncomfortably. He wasn't about to lie to Kagome's mom and didn't think he could. It was like she was psychic or something.  
  
"Really. So what would this something be?" she asked coyly  
  
"I...uhh...kinda...ummm...died..."  
  
There was a long pause after this and Mom looked quite confused.  
  
She replied slowly, "So you died? Then how are you here now?"  
  
"I'm alive now, but I died...and Kagome was really upset..."  
  
"So you came back...and what about everyone else?"  
  
"They don't know...for all I know they think I'm a pile of ash"  
  
Frowning, "And why have you failed to tell them this important detail?"  
  
"It's just a weird situation...Kagome needs some down time in your world and...and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
Inu Yasha gulped and took a stab at it "I...love her"  
  
Kagome came back with the pizza and heard this statement but pretended she didn't hear it. By the looks of Mom she was drilling him for information. Kagome was going to have to have a talk with her mom about asking him questions like the ones she was probably giving him. But it was also nice to hear him say to someone else that he loved her. Setting the pizza down she opened them up and carefully folded the lids under them so there was room. Sitting down she grabbed a piece and dug in.  
  
"Yummmm....Inu Yathasha tryy son." Kagome garbled out.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Kagome. It's rude."  
  
"Yes mom..."  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed apiece tentatively and stuck it in his mouth. He had to quickly take it out and tend to his burnt mouth.  
  
"Oy Inu Yasha. Careful! It's hot."  
  
".............."  
  
Inu Yasha sipped on his coke and tried again, being more careful this time, and enjoyed the wonders of America.  
  
Inu Yasha thought to himself, "This is so the best shit I have ever had! It's better than Ramen! Kagome better bring this stuff a lot more often. Hmmmm....I wonder if you could put Ramen on this thing....I will have to try that one of these days"  
  
Kagome saw that wondrous look on his face and just HAD to ask what he was thinking.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha remembered to swallow first and replied "That this is better than ramen and how this would taste with ramen on it"  
  
Kagome blinked for a sec and burst out laughing at this and Inu Yasha didn't really care because he was way too happy with his new favorite food. Kagome's mom was silently shoveling down the so-called delicacy and watched the entertainment.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY PIECE!!!"  
  
"I HAD IT FIRST!"  
  
"Children there is the other box ya know?"  
  
"I CLAIM THAT ONE!"  
  
As the children fought over pizza, we shall go to the past for a not so humorous session...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Miroku was just plain depressed. His only real chance of beating Naraku was Kagome and Inu Yasha. One was dead and the other might as well be. Why was life so cruel? Miroku thought maybe he should just give up, live whatever time he had left, and die peacefully. Maybe it was best. Sango came from behind, sat by the depressed houshi, and surprisingly gave him a hug to comfort him. She stayed there with him until he replied to his thoughts.  
  
"It will be ok Miroku. We can get through this together. Giving up isn't something we do. We have to fight and give life our all."  
  
Miroku looked at her and thanked the gods that she was on this earth with him as his negative thoughts entered his mind and then his lips.  
  
"It's just...I don't think I will ever be cured."  
  
Sango cast her eyes down at this statement and replied, "I love you...and I don't want to lose you...We can beat him...even without them..."  
  
There was a moment of silence and he said, "You love me?"  
  
Sango gave him a soft smile and said "Yes Miroku. I love you".  
  
Miroku gulped at this statement of love and knew in his heart that he loved her too and told her just that. They then shared a passionate kiss and watched the partial moon.  
  
--------------------  
  
The Higarashi shopping crew made home without too much fighting. Kagome studied in her room while Inu Yasha tried the TV.  
  
"Anime...Anime...Sumo.... Dunno.... Anime....Ummm...something to do with hitting a ball with a weird stick....Anime.....Some random show...non anime.... Non anime.... History Channel...Anime...gods these people seem to be obsessed with this animated shit."  
  
Inu Yasha eventually stopped on some Anime about these "Bounty Hunters". He finally figured out that the main character was Spike, which he thought was the best of them all. He also thought the slutty chick was a bitch, the dog was pathetic, and the kid was creepy. He watched that for a while and then there was this other show with this guy in a red coat with a big silver thing in his hand. His name was Vash and he was "wanted" by somebody. For some reason this guy refused to kill anyone...Inu Yasha thought he was a pansy until he started to kick ass without killing anyone and just thought he was messed up in the head or something. Inu Yasha soon lost track of the details as the night went by and he fell asleep on the floor in front of the couch. Kagome's mom saw him, turned off the TV, and set a blanket on him.  
  
"Poor thing. Sleeps on the floor so much he probably will never get used to a bed. Oh well...I just hope nobody trips over him..."  
  
In the morning, no one fell over Inu Yasha and they let him sleep in. Kagome worked on more homework and was confused at what to do in her free time afterwards. Soon though, Our favorite hanyou did get up in time for lunch and was served with a happy smile from Mom. Mom then left for the grocery store and Grandpa left to see some of his weird friends. Inu Yasha however, was left behind with only Kagome and Sota for company. He paced the living room for a while and eventually went upstairs to watch Kagome be frustrated and then ventured to Sota's room to try the video game thing. Thankfully, Inu Yasha did not break the controller after he lost a million times but after 2 hours he did win and soon after became the twitch master and totally kicked ass. Another 4 hours of Soul Calibur 2....  
  
"Inu Yasha! Gods you two been playing for 6 hours straight!" said Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't look from the screen and gave a small nod and was not paying attention too much till she kept staring so her gave her a "Huh?" in which, Kagome stormed off to make Ramen for herself.  
  
"Stupid hanyou....addict...game freak...probably doesn't even care that I want to talk to him...jerk...asshole...biggot....egomaniac...."  
  
Inu Yasha heard every word, gave the controller to Sota, and said he was taking a break.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Sorry, I had to beat my high score...didn't mean to ignore you..."  
  
A little taken back she replied, "You...apologized? Wow.... that's like...so unlike you...thanks Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and gave her a kiss right in the kitchen and asked if she was making Ramen.  
  
Kagome replied playfully "Inu Yasha! Stop it! And YES I am making Ramen, but not for you."  
  
Inu Yasha pleaded "Please? I'm really hungry!"  
  
To make thing even better he kissed her again and that's when Sota walked in...  
  
"Ewwwwwww...you people are gross" and he quickly left the room yelling, "I can't believe my sister!"  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged and then grinned and was hoping Kagome would say she was going to make Ramen for him.  
  
"Oh alright... I will make you Ramen, but only if you continue to be nice and not play anymore video games today"  
  
"I promise (DAMN!!!!!!!)" Inu Yasha said, faking not being disappointed.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, someone else was in the shadows watching the romantic scene. Turning around, the person shook their head muttering.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Inu Yasha was asleep beside Kagome's bed when her alarm clock went off. He then spazzed out and damn near broke the thing. Kagome wearily and very quickly told him to hand it to her in which she turned the thing off.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!!!???"  
  
"Inu Yasha calm down already!"  
  
"WHAT IS THAT THING!?  
  
With a major eyetwitch from Kagome she replied in a calm matter, "It's an alarm clock. It's to wake people up in the morning. It's set on a timer and will go off exactly when you wish."  
  
Inu Yasha's ears were still ringing and retorted," Well can you turn down the volume on the thing? It's sure as hell ain't doing ME any good."  
  
"Shut up already...if you don't want to hear it then sleep somewhere else."  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a BIG glare for telling him to shut up. He then turned his head and gave her the attitude from hell.  
  
"Well, maybe I will!"  
  
"Inu Yasha it's too early in the morning for me to argue with you ok? I will see what I can do about the alarm clock."  
  
Inu Yasha deflated all of the anger he had going and called a truce by scowling.  
  
"Inu Yasha...I have to get ready for school so your going to have to find something to do today."  
  
"Alright...Don't worry about me ok? I will be here when you get back."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha and proceeded to the bathroom.  
  
After Kagome left for school Inu Yasha was DETERMINED to change that alarm clock so it would either have a less piercing ring or at least be softer. He would have to probably consort with Kagome's grandfather who was coming back this morning.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat through history thinking about Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha died and he left me. Now he has returned to me and is now staying in my home. I wonder what everyone else is up to. They are probably really worried about me. It just feels so strange telling them that Inu Yasha is back . I mean this is a chance for me to get my life back on track and take a break from Jewel Hunting. I know I'm being selfish and all but I can't help it! I deserve a long awaited break. I don't even know what we are going to do when school gets out. I only have two years left of school and what do I really want to do with my life? Would it be so bad to just forget school and stay with Inu Yasha forever in the past...or with him in the future. There is so much that I love about these worlds. I don't think I can make up my mind right now about where I want to live my life. Once the Jewel is complete, I won't be able to go in- between worlds anymore. Well at least that's what I think would happen. This is so frustrating!"  
  
The bell rings, Kagome is donned once again by her friends, and Houjo just happens to be in the hall. He friends push her in front of him and he of course just has to be a fool as per usual.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Hows your back?"  
  
"It's...errrr...fine."  
  
"Kagome, would you like to goto the End of the Year Party with me? If it isn't too much trouble of course".  
  
Kagome sighed and gathered up all of her courage and told him, "I'm really flatter Houjo, but I'm going with someone else. We are really close and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone."  
  
Houjo was really taken aback at this and just smiled and replied, "Oh I'm sorry Kagome! I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's ok if you're too sick to go!"  
  
Houjo the idiot then turned around, smiled his glamorous smile, and waved to her goodbye. (AN~CCCCRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGEEE. I can't stand Houjo!!!!)  
  
Kagome went into an angry rage and almost clobbered the poor guy until her friends grabbed her and asked quickly what was wrong with her and she bluntly replied "I DON'T LIKE HIM AND I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY!!!!!!"  
  
Friend # 1: WHAT!!! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?  
  
Friend #2: Your supposed to tell us everything!  
  
Friend #3: Were your friends aren't we?  
  
Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and continued quickly, "Gods! Ok here is the long story short. We met a while back, he was a jerk, I hated him, he saved me from getting killed while crossing the street, he is gorgeous, turns out the jerk thing is his line of defense, really is a softie, kind of possessive, sweet when he wants to, I love him, we finally admitted this 2 days ago, and now we are together. Oh yeah and not to mention he has to be the best kisser out there and is ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS."  
  
Kagome thought she must sound wayyyy too much like some excited schoolgirl but at least her friends would hopefully take the story.  
  
Her friends blinked at her for a moment and didn't really know what to say. However, they did say she better bring him to the dance on the pain of death.  
  
Yup. End of chapter. End of story. NOT! Just kidding. Yah know there will be an actualy plot later....much later. It's mostly going to be a frustrating story at how long I make u guys wait till the others find out that Inu Yasha is alive and so on. They will find out when the plot gets started and a little after that. I am SO EVIL!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
